les deux princes: recueil d'os
by dinoushette
Summary: OS Drarry. Yaoi. OS Monochrome on line
1. les deux princes

Un petit One Shot qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment et je ne peux plus avancer sur mes autres fic si je ne le fait pas maintenant…

**Disclamer** Je ne suis toujours pas Elle… Elle qui sera est restera toujours notre meilleure source d'inspiration pour les Potter fic… Enfin bref je lève mon verre en l'honneur de JK Rowling… Merci à elle pour la création de ce petit perso et des autres bien sur…

**Note de l'auteur** C'est un OS… qui plus est mettant en scène deux hommes qui s'aiment… Alors homophobes fermez cette page excepté si curieux de changer de point de vue vous désirez comprendre que l'amour n'a pas de sexe… ni de couleur… ni de frontière… (J'arrête là je vais pas prêcher de vous aimer les uns les autres je suis pas de ce style là je ne crois en rien sauf en l'amour…)

**Dédicace :** La semaine dernière à Brest, en France donc, en 2004, une agression à eu lieu mais pas n'importe quel style d'agression, une agression à caractère Homophobe. Venant d'apprendre que je connaissais les agresseurs (que désormais je déteste…) Je veux dédicacer cette fic à la victime en lui apportant tout mon soutient…

* * *

**LES DEUX PRINCES**

Allongé sur son lit il regardait le plafond, non pas que la couleur de cette étendue lui paraisse étrangement attirante, mais le calme en découlant le vidait. Et il en avait besoin…

Deux jours…

Il resta quelques instant les yeux fermés. Mais c'était peine perdu tout lui faisait penser à cette nuit. Et ce qu'il allait se préparer à faire ce soir…

Il se leva fit quelque pas dans son dortoir. Il était seul. Il descendit dans la salle commune non sans récupérer ses affaires. Celle-ci était également étrangement vide. Il semblait s'étonner de ce calme inhérent aux vacances de Noël. Même Hermione et Ron étaient rentrés chez eux. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et attrapa son paquet de cigarette ; il en alluma une. Il regardait dehors les yeux dans le vague.

Il neigeait…

Comme deux jours auparavant…

Ses yeux dans le vide, il laissait les images venir. La haine s'emparait de lui. Il soupira jeta sa cigarette à peine entamée et ferma la fenêtre. Il attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité et sortait de la pièce. Il déambula dans les couloirs vides et se retrouva dans le parc. Il s'assit quelques instants sur les marches froides et regardait la neige se déposer sur le parc. Tout était si beau blanc immaculé, calme, peut être trop calme…

Comme deux jours avant…

Il se leva et fit quelque pas dans la neige et s'écroula. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il n'osait imaginer ce qui aurait pu ce passer si…

Deux jours…

Il regagna l'école et sa chaleur douce. Il hésita longuement avant de pénétrer dans la pièce mais il finit par y entrer. Il s'avançât dans l'infirmerie longeant chaque lits vides avant d'atteindre le seul occupé. Il se pencha sur le malade lui déposa un léger baisé sur le front et prit sa main. Elle restait immobile…

Depuis deux jours…

Il garda longtemps cette main dans la sienne. Il attrapa la montre posée sur le chevet et regarda l'heure. Il lâcha la main et redéposa un baiser sur ce front brûlant. Il se leva regarda longtemps la personne alité puis alors qu'il allait partir.

« C'est pour toi. Si je ne revenais pas, tu leur diras que c'est parce que je t'aime. Je n'attends rien de toi, ce n'est pas réciproque, je le sais, mais je pars pour toi, je voulais que tu le saches… »

Il savait que si il ne revenait pas, il ne se réveillerait jamais. Il caressât du dos de la main une mèche blonde et s'en alla. Il gagna le parc et figeât le saule cogneur.

Il arriva alors à Pré-au-lard. Il sortit de la maison. Sans faire un bruit il gagna la rue au dehors. Il avançait péniblement dans cette neige. Tout semblait avancer au ralenti dans une heure il sera minuit. Dans une heure, se sera Noël. Il avançait ne retenant aucunement ses larmes.

Il aller payer, il fallait qu'il paye…

Il arriva en avance. Il s'assit sur une pierre et enleva sa cape d'invisibilité. Quelqu'un transplanna.

« A l'heure, je constate que vous êtes ponctuel » Il ne se retourna pas pour voir son adversaire. Une voie d'outre tombe lui répondit.

« Je ne voulais pas gâcher ta mort… » Harry rigola.

« Vous êtes vraiment qu'un prétentieux petit serpentard raté… » L'autre le forçat à le regarder.

« Bien pourquoi le petit bébé à sa maman, oups, excuse moi, m'a demandé de venir. » Harry commençait à sentir sa cicatrice le brûler.

« Pour finir ce que j'ai commencé… Et accomplir une prophétie… Et au passage sauver Malfoy Jr. » Harry le défiait des yeux il savait qu'il ne devait pas plier sans quoi il courrait à sa perte.

« Tu es bien prétentieux dis moi. »

« Moins que vous… » Il fusillait l'homme du regard. « Je vous laisse une chance de le dire de vous-même après vous comprendrez qu'il faut écouter les adages de Poudlard et ne pas réveiller le dragon qui dort. » L'homme au visage serpentesque tourna légèrement la tête.

« Je vois que tu écoutes ce que dit le vieux fou… »

« Dumbledore est certainement moins fou que vous… Ce n'est pas lui qui se prends pour un Hitler version sorcier… »

« Pardon ? »

« Oh, j'avais oublié que vous ne saviez pas qui étaient les moldus… » Voldemort lançât un premier sort Harry l'évita facilement et en lançât un autre immobilisant momentanément le vieux cadavre qui lui servait d'adversaire.

« Et bien je crois que les jeunes ont plus de chance d'en réchapper. »

« Tu n'as aucune chance de vaincre fasse à moi… » Harry ne nota pas la phrase. Il se rapprocha du corps immobile et posa sa baguette sur a carotide de l'autre.

« Je vous donne une dernière chance de sauver Draco… »

« Oh, c'est Draco maintenant, ce n'est plus Malfoy… Tiens donc Lucius sera heureux d'apprendre cela… » Harry appuya sur sa baguette un peu plus fort.

« Je crois que vous n'êtes pas en position favorable pour discuter… »

« Je n'ai qu'une pensée à avoir et ils viennent tous à mon aide… »

« Ils ne peuvent rien contre moi… »

« Et toi tu ne peux me tuer avec cette baguette… » Harry recula un peu.

« Je le sais. » Il ne devait pas se laisser avoir pas aussi facilement il devait le vaincre. « Arrêtez de détourner la conversation. Que lui avez-vous fait ? »

« Je n'allais pas prendre un mauviette pareil dans mes mangemort. Une personne qui ne voulais pas être intronisé et qui plus est qui m'a craché dessus en me disant que Harry Potter était quelqu'un de bien et qu'il me tuerai … Non vraiment pas, alors il a subi ce que j'appellerai un châtiment normal et ensuite je savais pas quoi en faire alors je l'ai rendu à Dumbledore… »

« Vous n'êtes qu'une espèce de vil chacal puant. » Harry remarqua que son adversaire commençait à pouvoir bouger.

« Quel sens de la réparti maintenant je vais te tuer. » Voldemort transplanna derrière Harry. Il bougeait si vite qu'Harry avait l'impression qu'il était plusieurs.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il se remémorait une phrase qu'Hermione lui avait dit plutôt 'Laisse la magie te guider'. Il se concentra. Tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait se mêlèrent. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il lévitait. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que Vert. Dans son état normal il aurait pu voir Voldemort prendre peur. Il reposa ses pieds à terre. Il semblait plus grand plus vieux. Il courut vers Voldemort.

« Tu vas mourir » Une voie qui n'était pas la sienne. Un étrange écho dans sa tête comme si des millions d'âmes l'habitait.

Voldemort se figeât. Harry se précipita sur lui. Il entra sa main dans la chair putride de l'autre. Il enserra leur cœur de ce dernier et dans un élan le retira…

Et dans un dernier souffle, « Potter tu connais la réponse » le corps inerte s'écroula.

Au loin une horloge sonna douze coups. C'était enfin la réelle renaissance de la lumière…

Il sortit de sa transe et vit le corps de son ennemi ainsi que son cœur dans sa main.

C'est alors qu'une intense lumière le frappa. Il tomba inconscient.

Ooo ooo ooo

« C'est vrai Albus ?

-Puisque je vous le dis Minerva. Il l'a fait…

-Et il y est allé seul ? Il aurait pu se faire tuer…

-Il est vivant non ? » Harry entendait une conversation. Le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux de ce qu'il devinait être l'infirmerie, l'aveuglant.

« Oui je suis vivant…

-Harry ! » Une furie lui sauta au coup. « Ne nous refait plus jamais ça. On avait juré de se battre ensemble !

-Hermione, c'est fini… Il n'existe plus…

-Tu sais que tu nous as fait peur… Si Fumsec ne t'avais pas retrouvé…

-Ron, je vais très bien. » Harry vit alors l'infirmière se diriger vers eux.

« Maintenant que vous êtes rassurés qu'il est réveillé et en vie… Je dois l'examiner… » Les intrus sortirent. Harry attrapa ses lunettes et regarda autours de lui. Il vit Draco dans le lit en face du sien.

« Comment va t'il ? »

« Mieux que lorsque tu me l'as amené… Mais il est toujours inconscient. En ce qui te concerne repose toi tu le mérites… Oh une dernière chose… Merci. » L'infirmière regagna son bureau.

Harry se leva, Attrapa la robe de chambre posée sur la chaise et s'avançât vers sa Némésis.

« Draco, je ne sais pas si on te l'as dit mais il est mort tu n'as plus rien à craindre… » Harry retournait se coucher lorsque une idée saugrenue lui traversa l'esprit. Dans les contes de fées les princes ont le droit au baiser de la princesse après avoir tué le méchant… Et si pour une fois c'était un autre prince et non une princesse… Harry rigola dans sa barbe lorsque Fumsec apparu à coté de lui. Il lui roucoula quelque chose. Harry senti une force s'emparer de lui.

Il se rapprocha de Draco. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentait la vie se remettre à couler dans les veines de Draco. Il allait se séparer de lui lorsque deux mains se déposèrent sur sa nuque l'empêchant de partir. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé. Ils se séparèrent à regret. Draco regarda Harry et lui sourit.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

* * *

THE END….

Waw je pourrais écrire des contes de fées…

Bon je sais que la vie n'en est pas un mais je n'allais pas vous mettre : il l'embrassa ce dernier répondis puis pris dans un désir violant lui fit subir les pires outrages (là c'est version soft)

Allez maintenant c'est à vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensez vous savez comment ça marche je suppose !!! (REVIEW)

Ziboucs

Dinoushette


	2. Harry James Potter

**Devant le nombre de reviews encourageant à continuer (non il n'y aura pas de suite) je vous ai écrit un truc un peu dans le même style ce qui fait que cette fic est devenue un recueil d'OS… Bref je me spécialise dans le conte de fée… Ca a eu l'air de vous plaire… donc en voici un deuxième…**

**RAR** **de l'OS les deux princes :**

_Nardy :_ merci j'ai fait ce que mes doigts me disaient de faire…

_Onarluca :_ merci…

_Gaëlle gryffondor :_ Et non pas de suite mais une autre adaptation…

_Mifibou _: et bien si tu es fleur bleu tu vas aimer ceci je pense… euh non j'espère… Sinon merci de ta review.

_Zed Oras :_ et bien j'espère que tu as fait de beau rêves avec plein de jolis cœurs roses partout… Bien pour celui-ci j'espère que ça te plaira…

_Andadrielle :_ Non je ne me mettrai pas à écrire de contes de fées j'ai pas le courage… Je préfère les réécrire à la Drarry…Dans celui-ci y'a un gros clin d'œil au Disney…J'espère que tu les as regardé…Bien bonne lecture… Une dernière chose… moi aussi j'tm fort parce que sans ma revieweuse attitrée je n'irais pas loin…

_Corail Zaarea :_ Je te présente un OS tout aussi choupinnette… il est tout mimi tout plein… Et pour le fait de lire un bon chapitre quand on a pas trop le moral c'est vrai on a tout de suite la pèche après… La vie n'est pas un conte de fées c'est vrai et c'est pour y remédier que j'écris des fics comme celle-ci donc j'espère que celle-ci te plaira…

_Julia Aris :_ Bien vu que ça t'a plu j'en ai écris un autre bon d'accord il est commencé depuis bien longtemps mais quand même…Sinon big merci…

* * *

**Disclamer :** toujours pareil pour JKR et d'après cendrillon de je ne sais plus qui…

**Remarque: **cette fiction est un Slash pour ceux que ça gène allez voir ailleurs!

**READ & ENJOY**

* * *

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

Bip, bip bip bip… le réveil alla s'éclater contre un mur. Il émergeât des couvertures et mis ses lunettes. Il se dirigeât vers la salle de bain se lava et s'habilla prestement. Comme à son habitude, il ouvrit la fenêtre et descendit préparer le petit déjeuner. Il avala un café avant qu'ils ne descendent, au moins il serait réveillé et n'aurait pas à subir les foudres de sa pseudo famille.

Plus qu'une semaine et il serait libre…

Il regarda l'heure et fini de mettre la table. Ils descendirent l'escalier ou plutôt Harry eut l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphant descendait l'escalier. Son oncle entra dans la pièce et le toisa du regard. Harry lui servit son petit déjeuner puis servit sa tante et enfin son cousin Dudley. Alors qu'il allait prendre un toast son oncle le regarda.

« Tu en as déjà mangé un hier. » Harry le reposa. « Maintenant va faire les chambres. » Il regarda son oncle avec l'étrange envie de lui dire de le faire lui-même mais se retint, les souvenirs de sa dernière rébellion se faisant encore sentir. Il allait sortir de la pièce lorsque sa tante le retint.

« Ensuite tu feras la lessive puis tu iras faire le marché après tu feras les vitres et pour finir tu tondras la pelouse sans oublier de nous faire à manger. » Il ne pu contenir ses mots.

« Mais j'ai des devoirs à faire et si je ne les fais pas le professeur Rogue me collera jusque la fin de l'année »

« Raison de plus pour que tu ne les fasses pas. Je ne veux pas de magie sous mon toit. Estimes toi heureux que je supporte ton stupide volatile… » Harry regarda son oncle vert de rage. Il devait se contrôler. La dernière fois qu'il ne s'était pas contrôlé il avait tué quelqu'un. Bon d'accord tout le monde en était content, si seulement les Dursley savaient ce qu'il avait fait…

« Au fait Harry, tu feras mes maths je dois rejoindre mes amis tu sais ce que c'est… Ah non suis-je bête les tiens t'ont oubliés… » Harry sortit de la pièce sans dire un seul mot. Ils ne voulaient pas de magie chez eux et bien ils ne seront pas déçus du voyage.

Harry sortit sa baguette d'une de ses poches sans fonds et commença à nettoyer les chambres et la porcherie de Dudley à coups de sorts. Il passa dans sa chambre nettoyer la cage d'Hedwige. Une lettre était posée sur son bureau, il ouvrit.

'Monsieur Potter,

Nous vous convions au bal donné par Régulus Black à l'occasion des 16 ans de sa file Proserpine. Il se tiendra le 25 Août au manoir de la famille Kreouguilaouenan. Venez à partir de 21H.

Ps : tenue correcte exigée.'

Harry regarda la lettre méfiant. Une invitation pour ce soir…. Un autre petit mot était glissé dans l'enveloppe.

'Harry,

Comme tu le sais mon frère et moi, avons repris contact. Il m'a proposé de t'inviter au bal. Je passerai te chercher que tes moldus le veuillent ou non.

A bientôt

Sirius.'

Il finit rapidement de ranger l'étage, mis la machine à laver en route puis descendit voir son oncle.

« Oncle Vernon, je viens de recevoir un courrier…

-Je suis très content pour toi. Maintenant tu m'importunes.

-Non ce n'est pas cela je suis invité par un bal donné par Rég… » Pétunia entra dans le salon.

« Montre moi l'invitation. » Harry donna l'invitation à sa tante.

« Et bien tu n'iras pas à ce bal. Il en est hors de question. Dudley ira à ta place… Au moins lui il sait se tenir. » L'éléphanteau avachit sur le canapé fit entendre à tout le monde la grâce et la distinction qui régnait en lui en éructant fortement.

« Mais tante Pétunia c'est…

-Tu n'iras pas ! Maintenant finis tes corvées. Si il te reste du temps tu me massera les pieds. En attendant nous allons aller en ville chercher une tenue pour Dudlinou. Qu'est ce que tu attends tu n'as rien à faire ou quoi ! » Harry monta l'escalier et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Il attrapa un parchemin de l'encre et une plume. Il écrivit une phrase et envoya le courrier à Sirius.

'Alerte rouge les moldus envoient l'hippopotame à ma place…'

Il descendit finir les corvées il était seul. Tout fut fait à coups de baguette. Il fit apparaître l'épicier qui lui délivra tous les produits qu'il avait besoin et le paya. Il rangeât tout et se rendit compte que d'avoir payé en gallions faisait qu'il n'avait utilisé les livres (sterling) laissés par les Dursley. Mais on lui demanderait de la monnaie. Sa seule solution Hermione. Il monta dans sa chambre et attrapa le bocal de poudre de cheminette remerciant Albus Dumbledore de ce cadeau qui lui semblait si ridicule sur le coup. Il alluma un feu et jeta une poignée. Il se retrouva la tête dans le salon d'Hermione.

« Bonjour monsieur Granger, excusez moi de vous déranger est ce qu'Hermione est là c'est urgent.

-Je vais te la chercher Harry.

-Merci » Hermione pénétra dans la pièce totalement paniquée elle bloqua magiquement l'entrée.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est Voldemort ?

-Non calme toi je l'ai tué. C'est les Dursley… Voila j'ai fait les courses comme le font les sorciers le problème c'est que je n'ai pas de monnaie en livre sterling pour l'argent qu'ils m'avaient donné.

-Il te faut combien ?

-Je ne sais pas 1£ 33… C'est ce qu'on m'a rendu avant-hier.

-Je vais te chercher cela.

-Je te rembourserais à Poudlard.

-Tiens.

-Merci. Je dois y aller à très vite…

-Salut » Harry éteignit le feu lançât un dernier sort pour tondre la pelouse et un autre pour préparer le repas. Il lui restait deux heures pour faire les devoirs de son professeur préféré Severus Rogue.

Il attrapa ses affaires de potions et commençât les 12 parchemins sur l'utilisation courante des herbes de Provence en médicomagie. Alors qu'il entamait le huitième il se rendit compte que Sirius viendrait le chercher mais qu'il n'avait strictement rien à se mettre. Il se leva de son bureau et alla dans la salle d'eau il se regarda longuement dans le miroir s'il voulait ressembler à quelque chose il fallait que Sirius vienne tôt et même très tôt…

Il descendit en courant lorsqu'il entendit la voiture des Dursley dans l'allée du garage. Il attrapa un chiffon et commença à nettoyer les vitres. La porte s'ouvrit sur Dudley suivit par Pétunia et enfin Vernon. Harry commençait à se dire que la famille Ours était de retour lorsqu'il eut une idée. Une idée digne des Serpentards…

« Tante Pétunia.

-Oui que se passe t'il ?

-Je me suis renseigné sur le trajet que vous devrez prendre pour vous rendre au manoir pour le bal.

-C'est très bien. Mais tu ne viendras pas pour autant avec nous.

-Je ne veux pas empêcher Dudley de s'amuser de toute manière. Et vous seriez obligé de me surveiller. » Harry se congratula de ses propres mots.

« Et ?

-Voila d'après mes calculs Il faut plus de trois heures pour s'y rendre. Ce n'est pas très loin de chez tante Marge.

-La soirée commençant à 21H nous partirons vers 17H30… Tu n'as pas intérêt à inviter un de tes amis anormaux pendant que nous serons absent.

-Je dois finir mes corvées avant toute chose, oncle Vernon.

-Attention jeune mal autrui je te surveille… » Le roi des éléphant alla rejoindre son fils devant une de ses séries que seul les moldus peuvent regarder. Pendant que la tante Pétunia inspectait les travaux d'Harry.

« Harry, dis moi il dois rester de la monnaie des sous que nous t'avions donné pour faire le marché.

-Oui il restait 1£33. Tenez.

-J'espère que tu n'as rien n'oublié. » Harry remerciait Hermione de ce geste qui aurait pu lui coûter cher…

Les Dursley passèrent à table pendant qu'Harry continuait les corvées. Il monta dans sa chambre et appela un service de livraison sorcier lui permettant de manger un peu.

Après son repas il descendit arroser le jardin. Le reste de l'après midi passa extrêmement vite. Alors qu'il rentrait se rafraîchir un peu, sa tante descendait l'escalier. Elle portait une robe rose fluo qui la rendait horriblement moche…

« Harry nous allons y aller. Je te rappelle les consignes. Pas de magie. Tu ne regardes pas la télévision. Je t'interdis de t'amuser avec les affaires de Dudley. Si tu veux manger il y a du vieux pain. Et une dernière chose si quoique se soit d'anormal se passe ici on le saura ! » Sa tante ne le regarda même pas.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas je resterais dans ma chambre. » Harry fit un sourire bien vite effacé.

« Tu as des corvées à finir avant ! » Son oncle prononçait cela du haut de l'escalier. Il n'y répondit rien. Il les regarda sortir. Dudley les rejoint dehors accompagné d'un panier de provision. Ils enfermèrent Harry dans la maison et partirent.

**§**

Il montât dans sa chambre, se reposa une heure et alla prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre encore dégoulinant d'eau, une serviette nouée à sa taille, Sirius apparu.

« Salut mec ! J'espère que tu as la pèche… Parce que la soirée promet d'être chaude…

-Bonjour à toi aussi Sirius. Les Dursley sont partis… Que va-t-il se passer pour eux ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas de cela… Que comptes tu mettre ? Bien sur, si tu y vas comme ça tu risque d'avoir un grand succès…

-Ben en fait, j'ai rien à me mettre. J'ai bien ma vieille robe de bal mais depuis la quatrième année j'ai un peu changé…

-Juste un peu… 20cm de plus, sans compter ta carrure de futur joueur international de Quiddich… Bref. Je n'y avais pas pensé… Et bien sur je ne connais aucun sort qui pourrait aider… Il nous faudrait une femme pour nous aider…

-Pas Molly Weasley. Je l'adore mais j'en ai marre de tout voir en vert sous prétexte que c'est la couleur de mes yeux…

-Je n'en voies qu'une… Je vais la chercher… Essaye de faire quelque chose à tes cheveux…

-Tu sais bien que rien n'y fait… Vas-y sinon je ne serais jamais prêt à l'heure… » Sirius disparu de la chambre et Harry, toujours en serviette, pu enfiler des dessous propres.

Quelques secondes plus tard ils apparurent sur le palier.

« Harry on peut entrer ?

-Oui.

SB –Après vous mademoiselle.

NT –Merci Sirius.

HP –Tonks ?

NT -Oui c'est moi. Bien je crois savoir que tu as besoin de mon aide… Comment voudrais tu être ce soir ?

HP –Ben tu sais la mode c'est pas trop mon rayon alors. Je sais pas quelque chose de class et de décontracté qui reflète mon caractère mais pas trop, qui ne fasse pas snob et qui ne soit pas vert…

SB –Rien que cela ? Bon courage !

NT –Je vois… que dirais tu d'un pantalon noir une chemise blanche et une robe noir ouverte. Sinon faut faire quelque chose à tes cheveux… et que dirais tu d'abandonner tes lunettes ?

HP –Je ne sais pas trop… Je les aime bien…

SB –Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais ça te rend gamin !

HP –Bien va pour le sans lunettes… Je te fais confiance pour le reste également… Mais une chose j'aimerai que ma cicatrice reste cachée j'ai pas envie d'entendre toute la soirée 'T'a vu c'est Harry Potter…'

NT –Je crois que ça va être possible. Tu es prêt ?

HP –Oui.

NT –_Sala cadou la magica bou la bibidibabidibou_

SB –T'est sur que ça va marcher ? J'ai déjà entendu cela dans Cendrillon le dessin animé de Disney.

NT –Fait moi confiance. Ils ont eu comment l'idée de la formule à ton avis ! J'en étais où… bibidi babidi bou»

Une lumière bleutée entoura Harry. Il ressentait comme une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Il sa retrouva habillé de vêtement le mettant tout à son avantage. Le pantalon retombait sur les dernières baskets sorcière à la mode, le col de la chemise était ouvert et la forme permettait de deviner la musculature du jeune homme. La robe noire touchait le sol mais tombait juste comme il fallait.

NT « Parfait ! Bien les cheveux maintenant. _Coiffure totalement irréprochable_. » Il sentit ses cheveux bouger sur sa tête.

SB « De mieux en mieux…

NT –Merci. Maintenant enlève tes lunettes. _Occulus imago clarum_ » Harry n'en revenait pas il voyait parfaitement clair.

SB « Si avec ça tu reste célibataire, je veux bien devenir moine…

NT –Tu veux te voir ?

HP –Non, non pas du tout… Bien sur que je veux me voir ! Je vais dans la salle de bain. »

Harry sorti de la petite pièce qui lui servait de chambre et retourna dans la salle d'eau. Il se regarda dans le miroir avec stupéfaction. Il se trouvait beau. Ses cheveux étaient domptés et tombaient sur ses épaules sauf deux mèches qui tombaient sur son front dont l'une masquait sa cicatrice. Sans lunettes ses yeux ressortaient beaucoup plus et c'est vrai qu'il paraissait plus âgé. Quand à sa tenue, il ne regrettait en rien d'avoir fait confiance à Nymphadora. Les seuls mots qu'il fut capable de prononcer furent « Waou c'est génial ». Il retourna auprès de son parrain et de la bonne fée…

SB « Alors ?

HP –Merci Tonks c'est vraiment impec'.

NT – C'est rien. Ca me fait plaisir…

SB –Bien. Deux trois truc avant d'y aller… Reste cool… Ne fait pas ce que je ne ferais pas… Ne pense pas à demain… Et AMUSE TOI ! Par contre retour ici avant 1H du matin…

HP –Bien mon général ! On y va ?

SB –Nymph, tu viens avec nous ?

NT –Volontiers. Laisse moi trente secondes et je suis prête… » Harry et Sirius sortirent de la pièce et laissèrent la métamorphomage seule. Elle en sortit quelques instants plus tard, plus époustouflante que jamais. Sirius la regarda bouche pendante. Il commençait à arborer une teinte cramoisie.

HP « bon on y va ?

SB –Hein ? Euh… oui. J'ai préparé un portoloin » Sirius attrapa une feuille de parchemin. Ils se mirent tout les trois à la toucher et se retrouvèrent dans un immense jardin.

SB « Et bien nous voici chez mon frère. Je vais me changer à l'étage. Vous trouverez le chemin je penses. A tout à l'heure. » Sirius laissa Tonks et Harry seuls.

Ils avançaient dans le jardin s'émerveillant de tout ce luxe. Ils finirent par entrer dans le château accueillis par deux majordomes qui leur montra le chemin de la salle de bal.

**§**

Il y avait foule. Harry se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise. A part Sirius et Tonks il ne connaissait personne. Il repéra quelques serpentards qu'il ne connaissait pas plus que cela. Personne ne semblait le reconnaître, et ça l'arrangeait bien…

Il se servit un verre et s'adossa à une des colonnes le long de la piste. Il observait les gens s'amuser. Il remarquât qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas se prendre réellement à la fête. Le regard de cet homme croisa le sien.

Il ressenti un frisson lorsque leurs yeux plongèrent l'un dans l'autre, ce frisson fut vite remplacé par une immense chaleur… Des gens passèrent devant eux. Le contact fut rompu. Il chercha le regard de l'autre mais il ne se trouvait plus à sa place.

Une fille vint l'aborder et lui demanda de danser avec elle. Il accepta. Il apprit d'elle qu'elle non plu ne connaissait personne qu'elle était de Serdaigle et allait rentrer en sixième année. Elle lui demanda quel était son nom, Harry sentant que la nouvelle de sa présence se répandrait comme une traînée de poudre il se présenta comme étant James Evans. Après tout ce n'était pas totalement faux son nom n'est il pas Harry James Potter et sa mère était une Evans. La fille lui répondit que son visage lui était familier. Il se sentait pris au piège et répondit prestement qu'il était un lointain cousin de Harry Potter et que certains lui disaient qu'il lui ressemblait. La fille lui répondit que ce devait être pour cela. Puis la conversation se tourna sur le soit disant cousin du danseur, qui se sentait vraiment de plus en plus mal à l'aise… A la fin de la chanson il s'excusa prétextant avoir soif et la laissa sur la piste.

Il se dirigeât vers le bar et se servi un punch. Il sentit un regard se planter dans son dos. Une main vint lui frôler les cheveux. Il frissonna mais ne se retourna pas. Il sentit ensuite un souffle dans son cou qui venait mourir sur son oreille.

« Tu sais que tu es vraiment très beau… Si Apollon était un sorcier ce serait toi… » Une phrase murmurée appuyant sur chaque mot. Il commençait à perdre le contrôle. Une sensualité sans nul pareil se dégageait de cette voie douce. Une douce chaleur l'envahi de nouveau. Ses sentiments se confondaient, ses jambes flageolaient.

Il se retourna pour voir qui lui parlait mais plus personne n'était là. Pourtant il n'avait pas rêvé cet homme était venu lui parler. Cette voie lui paraissait connue mais ils ne se rappelait plus où il l'avait entendu. Si tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, il ne souhaitait se réveiller…

La lumière s'alluma le ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Un énorme gâteau fit son apparition sous les yeux ébahis de tout le monde. Proserpine Black pris la parole suivi par son père, Régulus, qui souhaita à sa fille au nom de tout le monde un merveilleux anniversaire. Puis l'on coupa le gâteau et tout le monde se servit. La lumière se tamisa rapidement laissa à tout le monde l'occasion de rejoindre la piste.

Harry invita Tonks à valser. Bien que ses capacités en danse soit plus réduite que celle développées en défense contre les forces du mal, il ne lui écrasa pas les pieds. Bien vite, Sirius s'approcha d'eux et vola sa cavalière à Harry. Il lui mit sa nièce dans les bras. Ce dernier ressortit son charabia comme précédemment et l'abandonna pour un autre verre.

Et il était là, seul, mystérieux. Harry n'avait pas remarqué comme lui aussi était beau. Il semblait mystérieusement attirant. Il le détailla de loin. Il était plutôt grand et assez mince. Sa tenue était parfaite. Même Harry qui n'y connaissait strictement rien se rendit compte qu'il était à la dernière mode du Paris sorcier. Son visage était angélique. Il portait des lunettes qui lui allaient parfaitement bien. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient au niveau de ses épaules et étaient parsemées de mèches plus foncées. Il paraissait avoir une vingtaine d'année mais son regard encore enfantin montrait qu'il était un peu plus jeune.

Harry se sentit envahis d'un feu ardant. Il se dirigeât vers le jardin respirer un peu l'air frais et sucré des soirées d'été. Le parfum des fleurs lui emplissait les poumons. Il ferma les yeux pour se calmer son cœur battait la chamade, ses mains étaient moites. Bien que n'étant jamais réellement été amoureux il se le définissait ainsi…

Depuis quelque temps, il avait remarqué son inclinaison pour les hommes. En fait il s'en était rendu compte lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans l'esprit de Rogue lors d'un cours d'occlumencie et avait surpris un souvenir un peu dérangeant incluant de la crème chantilly, des cerises confites, son professeur et Remus Lupin, un des meilleurs amis de son père. Mais cela s'était arrêté là. Il n'avait jamais été plus loin que des pensées… Et là il se sentait tomber amoureux…

Il avança dans les allées du jardin et s'allongeât sur un banc. Il observait les étoiles lorsqu'une voie lui parvint aux oreilles.

« En ce moment, la constellation la plus brillante c'est Sirius…

-Je sais… C'est superbe ce ciel étoilé, n'est ce pas ?

-Je pourrais passer des heures à les regarder cherchant à deviner combien elles peuvent bien être… » Harry s'assit et releva ses yeux vers ceux de celui qui parlait.

« Moi j'en voie deux plus brillantes que celles suspendues là-haut. » Son regard d'argent le troublait. Il semblait l'avoir déjà vu.

« La soirée est bien n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, la meilleure à laquelle je n'ai jamais participé. Et…

-Il y a toi…

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive.

-Moi non plus. » Comme deux aimants ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre… Harry se leva remarquant qu'ils mesuraient la même taille. Ils se rapprochèrent encore plus.

« Je ne sais pas si…

-chut… » Leurs souffle s'abandonnait sur les lèvres de l'autres.

Une force les guida encore plus l'un vers l'autre. Ils ne réfléchissaient plus, leurs instincts les guidaient l'un vers l'autre. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent puis s'unirent. Harry sentit comme de l'électricité entre eux. Ils approfondirent le baiser. Leurs langues se mêlaient désespérées de goûter un peu plus à l'autre. Ils se séparèrent à regret. Harry se recula reprenant son souffle. Il entendit une horloge sonner l'heure du départ. Il devait rentrer sinon les Dursley se rendraient compte de son absence…

Il se retourna et parti en courant vers la salle de bal sans donner d'explication. L'autre le rattrapa.

« Où vas tu comme cela ?

-Je dois rentrer… Je ne peux plus rester…

-Je ne connais même pas ton nom…

-Cela n'importe pas laisse moi partir… Je vais avoir des problèmes sinon… Je te promets que l'on se retrouvera…

-Vas alors. Je t'aime bel inconnu. »

Harry retourna dans la salle demanda à Sirius le portoloin et se retrouva dans sa chambre.

Il s'assit sur son lit le cœur en joie de ce récent souvenir mais avec l'âpre sensation d'avoir raté quelque chose. Les larmes s'écoulaient sur ses joues. Il se changeât rangeant soigneusement ses affaires et se coucha. Il rejoint bien vite Morphée avec un sourire sur les lèvres…

**§**

Le réveil fut bien difficile. Il descendit l'escalier comme un zombie. Il fit le petit déjeuner à l'aide de la magie et s'assit. Il se sentait morose. Pourquoi avait-il du partir ? Et si cela n'était qu'un rêve ? Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il n'avait pas mit ses lunettes ce matin là. Les Dursley descendirent et le regardèrent étonnés et plutôt énervé…

« Harry tu as voulu te moquer de nous n'est ce pas ? » Son oncle le regardait avec fureur. « Nous avons cherché pendant des heures ce soit disant manoir et tout ce que nous avons trouvé c'est de vieilles ruines… Tu vas payer… »

Harry regarda son oncle dans les yeux et perdit son sang froid…

« C'est dommage que vous n'ayez trouvé le chemin… Moi j'y étais et c'était très bien… Enfin si vous aviez écouté ce que je cherchais à vous dire, vous auriez appris que c'était une grande famille sorcière qui donnait cette réception ! Vous savez des gens comme moi soit disant anormaux ! Mais c'est vous les anormaux pour moi… Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte que vous hébergez un meurtrier homosexuel ! Ne faites pas cette tête je suis un gentil meurtrier, j'ai tué la plus grande menace du monde sorcier comme moldu, vous savez celui qui a tué mes parents !» Harry s'énervait vraiment il leur disait enfin ce qu'il voulait leur dire depuis des années… Il finit sa tirade à bout de souffle et monta les escaliers sans attendre une réponse de son oncle. Il attrapa sa valise, libéra Hedwige lui disant d'aller à Poudlard et redescendit.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne resterai pas une minute de plus. »

Son oncle explosa de rage et de fureur. « Si tu crois que l'on comptait te laisser vivre une minute de plus ici… Je ne veux pas de toi chez moi espèce de petit ingrat. Ne compte plus mettre un pied ici. N'espère pas une aide de notre part à la sortie de ta soit disant école… » Ce dernier essaya de le frapper mais Harry dégaina sa baguette, et le tint en joug

« Mais voyons vous croyez que je vous aurais demandé quelque chose alors que je suis actuellement plus riche que vous ! Et si vous voulez savoir je l'ai toujours été… Le pauvre petit orphelin s'en va et la tête haute… Adieu ! » Harry alluma un feu lançât une poignée de poudre de cheminette et cria _'sniffle pad'_

**§**

Il n'en revenait pas. Il l'avait fait ce qui hier lui paressait impossible. Il réalisa alors que plus rien ne le retenais il était libre jeune et amoureux. Il se remémora le proverbe qui dit que l'amour donne des ailes… Et dans son cas c'était vrai…

Il s'installa dans le salon attendant le réveil de son parain. Il restait là, les yeux dans le vague pensant à son inconnu. Il se savait amoureux. Il n'avait encore jamais ressenti cela. Plus qu'une simple attirance, c'était tout son être qui réclamait cette présence, ce regard, cette odeur… Il lui manquait tel une déchirure dans son cœur, tel un poignard dans ses reins.

Il repensait à ce baiser lorsque quelqu'un passa devant lui.

« 'lut Harry. Ca va ? Tu as l'air tout triste.

-Salut Tonks. Ouai ça va… » Harry retourna à la contemplation de ses chaussures. Sirius débarqua à son tour

SB « Harry, qu'est ce que tu fait ici ?

HP –Parti de chez les Dursley. Je ne les supporte plus…

SB –Tu sais que Dumbledore ne veut pas que tu passes les vacances ici…

HP –Tant pis pour lui…

NT –Tu es sur que ça va ? »Harry leva les yeux vers ses deux interlocuteurs, remarquant ainsi que Nymphadora portait la chemise de Sirius et que ce dernier était en caleçon.

HP « Excusez moi, je pars, je vais vous laisser seuls…

SB –Ouh là ! Ça va pas… raconte ce qui se passe.

HP –Je crois que je l'aime… »

**§**

Harry passa la semaine restante cloîtré chez Sirius. Il passait du rire aux larmes. Sirius commençait à s'inquiéter sur l'identité de la personne et avait épluché plusieurs fois et infructueusement la liste des invités, personne ne correspondait à la description d'Harry. Mais le matin de la rentrée il semblait aller mieux…

Ils arrivèrent à King cross et se retrouvèrent sur la voie 9 ¾. Ils retrouvèrent Hermione et Ron qui ne le reconnurent pas de suite à cause de son changement. Il est vrai qu'il avait conservé la même apparence depuis la soirée et que Nymphadora Tonks lui avait fait refaire sa garde robe. Ils dirent au revoir à Sirius et allèrent prendre place dans le train.

Ils trouvèrent un compartiment vide et s'installèrent. Ils reçurent la visite de plusieurs amis, heureux de les retrouver pour cette dernière année à Poudlard. Le train commença à ralentir. Ils enfilèrent leurs uniformes et descendirent du train pour rejoindre les calèches.

Hermione et Ron montèrent dans une calèche qui se trouvait devant eux pendant qu'Harry parlait avec Hagrid. Il monta dans le dernier carrosse. Il ferma la porte. Celle-ci ne démarra pas. Il se dit qu'il devait encore y avoir des élèves au dehors et qu'ils ne partiraient avant qu'ils ne montent à bord.

Quelques instants après, la porte s'ouvrit. IL entra. Harry le regardait. Il aurait pu le reconnaître au milieu d'une foule de plusieurs millions de gens sans se tromper de personne. Lui n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Il prit place. La calèche démarra et avança sous le pas du cortège de sombrals.

« Je t'avais dit que l'on se retrouverait…

-C'est toi… » Harry plongeât ses émeraudes dans les yeux argent de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent longuement sans prononcer un seul mot. Une tension s'emparât d'eux les forçant à se rapprocher plus que ce n'était déjà possible. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un baiser passionné. La calèche s'arrêta. Ils restaient là à s'embrasser oubliant tout...

Rien n'existait à part l'autre ses lèvres, ses mains, son odeur, son corps, son âme…

**§**

Quelques minutes après la calèche s'arrêta à l'entrée de l'école de Poudlard. Hermione et Ron attendaient patiemment qu'Harry descende mais rien. Alors que le dernier coche était stationné depuis un moment déjà, Hermione s'impatienta… Elle ouvrit la porte. Elle observa un instant et referma la porte surprise, ne réprimant pas un sourire satisfait. Ron la regarda interrogatif.

« Qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

-Euh… Il est occupé… » Ron ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« Harry, tu as intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison de nous faire poireauter ainsi… »Il monta dans le coche et tomba dans les pommes en étouffant un : « Tout mais pas lui ! »

Harry consenti à se reculer de son autre. Ce dernier avait ôté ses lunettes. Il le regarda et lui sourit. Il remonta sa mèche de cheveux. L'autre eut un sourire complice. Ils sortirent de la calèche main dans la main… Et se quittèrent à regret pour rejoindre leurs tables respectives.

**§**

Trente minutes plus tard au cours du repas de la rentrée, un fantôme prétendu farceur, dénommé Peeves criait à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

« Potter et Malfoy s'aiment. Où va le monde ?»

**§§§**

_THE END

* * *

_

"All you need is love… All you need is love… All you need is love... love... love is all you need"

Je crois que je vais finir en flacon d'eau de rose parce que c'est de plus en plus romantique ce que j'écris… un concentré d'amour… L'auteur regarde son écran des petits cœurs flottant autour d'elle les yeux dans le vague…

Bref Comment avez-vous trouvé ceci ? Reviews !

Zibouxxxx

Dinoushette…


	3. miracle

Un petit peu triste (mais je préviens) et yaoi…

**RAR** de Harry James Potter…

Je n'ai pas le courage de faire des réponses perso dsl… Mais merci à _Maria, Zed Oras, Saael, Gaelle Griffondor, Andadrielle, et Onarluca…_

**Disclamer **: vous savez très bien que je ne possède personne… Même pas un dixième de doigt de pied de Dobby !!!

* * *

**MIRACLE**

Je m'avance vers le cercueil. Les larmes coulent immanquablement de mes yeux à mes lèvres. Je croise leurs regards tout autant embués que le mien Remus, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Mac Gonnagal, tous les Weasley, et même Rogue. Ils sont assis là devant toi et nous pleurons tous.

Et toi blanc, si froid. Les yeux fermés. Je me penche vers toi espérant pouvoir te réveiller mais tu ne dors pas.

J'ai tant de choses à te dire. Mais tu ne te réveilleras pas.

Je repense à tous ces moments qui n'appartiennent qu'a nous, ceux que personne ne comprendra jamais. Je repense au bonheur à nos rires… Ton rire qui n'ensoleillera jamais plus ma vie. Des images de nôtre mariage me reviennent. Un Potter et un Malfoy ne s'entendront jamais disaient ils…

Tu avais gagné et tu m'abandonnes maintenant. Pourquoi m'as tu empêché de le tuer, lui, ton assassin, mon père … Tant de dégoût…

Je t'aime, si seulement tu savais combien je peux t'aimer…

Je te regarde, tu es figé. J'espère secrètement revoir ton regard se poser sur moi. Ta voie me susurrer l'amour que tu me portes. Mais rien…

Mes larmes redoublent…

Pourquoi me laisses tu ?

Si seulement je pouvais te faire revenir…

Je me penche vers toi mes larmes coulent sur ton visage désormais.

Je repense à notre dernier baisé, comme toujours il était passionné mais il conserve un goût d'inachevé…

Quand j'y pense tout est passé si vite, 7 ans… Que 7 ans… Et tu rejoins tes parents et Sirius derrière le voile. As-tu retrouvé les autres ? Ceux qu'il nous arrive de pleurer ?

Comme tu me manques…

Tu sais tout le monde sorcier est en deuil. Plus personne ne parle. Poudlard est en deuil. Peeves ne rie plus… Les élèves ont fait annuler la coupe intermaison de Quiddich. Le ministère va te remettre l'insigne d'honneur de l'ordre de merlin à titre posthume… Mais ça ne te ramènera pas…

J'aimerai que tu ouvres les yeux, juste pour me dire d'espérer…

Si seulement je te l'avais dit avant… Tu ne serais jamais parti… Si seulement tu étais revenu…

Je ressens encore ta peau sur ma peau… Ton souffle s'entremêlant au mien… Ta chaleur… Nos corps unis… Tout est si irréel désormais.

Tu leur laisses la paix et moi je reste en guerre…

Réveille toi ! Je t'en pris…

Je me baisse un peu plus vers toi. Mes lèvres touchent tes lèvres inanimées… Je frissonne… Je te regarde. Tu es si beau. Je me décide à te murmurer mon secret…

Oui, je porte la vie, ta vie, notre amour. Cela arrive lorsque les pouvoirs se rencontrent et se complètent. J'attends une enfant de toi et malheureusement tu ne le connaîtras jamais… mes lèvres rebaisent les tiennes. Mes larmes coulent sur tes lèvres.

Je te regarde une dernière fois.

Je te contemple et t'admire, toi, si beau, si jeune… Pourquoi ?

Hermione me rejoint et m'aide à rejoindre ma place. Elle me parle mais je ne l'entends pas.

Ils vont t'enfermer à jamais. Je ne peux pas le regarder.

Je regarde ma montre. Ton aiguille se déplace.

Je me lève en criant et cours vers toi. Ta poitrine se soulève imperceptiblement mais je sens ton cœur qui bat. Je le sens à travers moi, grâce à lui. On te transporte jusque l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Tu restes aussi blanc que les draps mais je sais que tu vis. L'infirmière vient vers moi et me dit que tu n'as aucune chance de vivre, que tu es dans un coma très profond et que malheureusement tu ne te réveilleras jamais…

Deux semaines ont passées, et tu es toujours allongé dans ce grand lit austère. Je suis en permanence à ton chevet. Tes amis sont là aussi.

Je prends ta main et te regarde. Je la pose sur mon ventre qui commence à enfler très légèrement. Je te parle de l'enfant de son avenir et toi tu ne me réponds pas.

Je ferais tout pour que tu ouvres tes magnifiquesyeux vert et que tu me regarde amoureusement...

Alors que je me lève pour rejoindre les autres, tu papillonne et ouvre les yeux tu me cherches, je m'approche.

Tu me regardes et me souris. « Ils ne voulaient pas de moi… Alors je suis revenu »

* * *

Ok c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux mais on peut tout imaginer non ?

A bientôt…

Une dernière chose REVIEW !

Encore une dernière joyeuses fêtes à tous…

Gros Bisous

Dinoushette


	4. Les meilleurs ennemis du monde

Un Os… Ca faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas écrit un… Alors c'est une songfic… Qui m'est venue en milieu de semaine… Le temps de louer l'album et d'écrire ceci et c'est livré expédié tout chaud…

**Disclamer :** Tout JKR. Chanson Obispo et Zazie

**petit guide de lecture:** gras chanson. italique Harry. normal Draco. Gras souligné chanté ensemble. Gras italique chant Harry. Gras normal chant Draco. C'est pas très clair mais vous allez comprendre en lisant...

* * *

_**LES MEILLEURS ENNEMIS

* * *

**_

Encore une fois, la dernière fois, la grande salle en attente de l'éclat. Et je n'y ai pas failli… Comme toujours d'ailleurs. Je lui ai tout sortit de son amitié envers les moldus à la mort de ses parents et le reste…

**Les meilleurs ennemis du monde**

**Voila ce que nous sommes**

**Amorce de sourire et de bombe**

**Et du mal qu'on se donne…**

Pourquoi me hante t'il ?

J'avance dans ces couloirs long et désert désespéré de ne trouver personne. Demain nous ne serons plus là.

Il quittera ma vie et je ne le veux pas.

_**C'est toi contre moi**_

**On s'y retrouve on s'y perd**

_**C'est toi contre moi**_

**On se révolte, on se soumet**

_**Met toi contre moi**_

**La guerre encore on s'y fait**

_**Met toi contre moi**_

**Pourvu qu'on reste…**

_Pourquoi moi ? Toujours moi ? Il a quoi ce type… Je ne vois rien de bon en lui et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui… Il a encore cherché à me faire tomber de mon pied d'estale dont je n'ai jamais voulu…_

_S'il n'y a que cela je lui le laisse…_

_Demain nous serons loin l'un de l'autre… Peut être me reverra t'il… Mais il me manquera…_

_Encore une fois je me promène seul dans un Poudlard endormis. La dernière fois… Tout ici va me manquer… _

_Tout y compris lui…_

**Les meilleurs ennemis du monde**

**Et tant pis si l'on est**

**Le mariage du ciel et de l'ombre**

**Je te hais comme tu es…**

A vrai dire il me manque déjà… Je veux dire, j'aurais aimé apprendre à le connaître autrement que pour le rabaisser. Je m'en veux… J'aimerai le revoir une dernière fois…

Lui dire ce que j'aimerais lui révéler, mais tout reste en moi, n'est ce pas ça être ennemis ?

Pourquoi ces sentiments contradictoires…

Tout est vide… Si vide… Trop vide…

_**C'est toi contre moi**_

**On s'y retrouve**

**On s'y perd**

_**C'est toi contre moi**_

**On se révolte,**

**On se soumet**

_**Met toi contre moi**_

**La guerre encore**

**On s'y fait**

_**Met toi contre moi**_

**Pourvu qu'on reste…**

_Oui, il va me manquer. Même s'il est un irascible petit con, il restera pour moi le seul qui refuse ce que je suis… Tout comme moi…_

_Le seul qui ose dire que je ne suis pas un héros ce qui est vrai… Un des deux devait vivre et le destin a voulu que ce soit moi…_

_Mais malgré tout il n'est pas avec moi, mais contre moi…_

_**Le détour**_

_**Quand tu prends de l'avance**_

… **Ennemis**

_**Le discours**_

_**Quand tu veux le silence**_

… _**Ennemis**_

_**La corde à ton arc**_

_**La corde à ton cou**_

_**Fidèle envers et contre nous**_

Je dois le retrouver, je dois lui parler je ne peux plus me taire… Je cours plus vite que mes jambes ne peuvent aller. Je ne sais pas où je vais…

A bout de souffle j'arrive en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Je me tiens à la balustrade et respire l'air au dehors.

Il fait chaud dans mon cœur. Il fait frais dehors… Il me manque j'ai froid.

**Les meilleurs ennemis**

_Je le hais, il me hait… _

_Il me blesse, je le blesse…_

_Si je le cherche, il me cherche… _

_Nous sommes si différents et pourtant identiques… _

_Je marche dans les couloirs sans but… Juste pensant à lui mon complément si différent. Mes pas me portent je ne réfléchis pas…_

_**C'est toi contre moi**_

_**Et moi contre toi**_

_**C'est toi contre moi**_

**On se retrouve**

**On se perd**

_**Et moi contre toi**_

**On se révolte**

**On se soumet**

_**Met toi contre moi**_

**La guerre encore**

**Je te promets**

_**Met toi contre moi**_

**Qu'on restera**

Il y a du bruit derrière moi je me retourne. Il est là… Il avance vers moi et ne dit rien. Je fais de même.

Plus rien ne nous contrôle…

Mes lèvres frôlent les siennes…

_Nos mains se frôlent, se rencontrent, s'éloignent, se rapprochent, se découvrent…_

Nos langues se frôlent, s'ignorent, se titilles, se goûtent, se mêlent…

_Nos corps expriment ce que nos esprits répriment depuis trop longtemps…_

Il est moi, je suis lui…

_Il m'aime, je l'aime…_

**Les meilleurs ennemis

* * *

**

Ps merci à tous mes reviewer de la dernière fois j'ai pas le temps de répondre mais merci !

Un prochain Os dès que j'en ai un (bientôt certainement j'en ai des tonnes en tête)

Biz Dinoushette


	5. monochrome

Un nouvel OS… C'est vrai que je commence à me faire rare un peu trop à mon goût (cause examens…comme tout le monde) mais les retrouvailles pour cet été seront explosives… Bref…

Je vais commencer par répondre aux reviews de mon dernier OS qui date un peu beaucoup…

**RAR :**

_Alinemcb54 :_ « _j'adore tout tes OS j'adore il finissent biencontinue._ » Merci je ne sais que dire… Je suis flattée… Espérons que celui-ci te plaise autant que les autres… Perso je l'adore… Bref ce n'est que mon avis… En tout cas, bonne lecture de ce qui suit…

_Onarluca _: _« trop bien court mais bien _» Merci. Je sais que mon dernier OS était court et que c'est un problème… Mais d'un autre coté quand se sont des Song fic j'essaie que la lecture dure le temps de la chanson (c'est bête je sais mais comme je l'écris avec cette chanson en boucle à un moment ça commence à taper sur les nerfs et bon… je suppose que c pareil avec la lecture… enfin si on écoute le titre en même temps) Et c'est avec ces justifications bancales que je te laisse lire cet OS qui j'espère te plaira…

_Andadrielle :_ _« Salut salut! »_ Bonjour à toi aussi la miss. « _Je l'avais pas vu celle là en avance! »_ J'en garde en réserve tout de même ! Comme celle-ci ! _« Mais je l'adore!_ » Encore heureux. _« C'est vraiment mignon comme one shot, et même si je ne connais pas la chanson, je la trouve très belle. Ça représente bien les deux persos et leurs situations assez spéciales. »_ C'est pour cela que j'ai choisi cette chanson je devrais d'ailleurs te l'envoyer si tu veux je l'ai copié en MP3… « _Dsl de ne pas t'avoir donner de nouvelles avant, »_ J'en ai eu hier… Mais vu la date du dernier OS ça devait faire longtemps à l'époque… _« Je dois dire que j'ai été assez occupé en fin de semaine »_ C'est ce qu'on dit ! _« Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire le chapitre que tu as traduit et que tu m'as envoyé. Mais je vais my mettre promis! »_ Je ne me rappelle plus de ce que tu en avais pensé et j'ai abandonné la trad… Pas le temps peut-être que je m'y remettrai mais le temps n'est pas extensible, je prends sur le sommeil pourtant… _« Bon et bien donne moi de tes nouvelles et continu de faire de beau OS comme ça! »_ Je fais les deux ! Non ? _« Ta petite anda! x kisou:):):):) »_ J'ai rien à répondre à ça sauf que vu la réponse à cet review tu m'as définitivement classé dans le répertoire des folles furieuses… En tout cas bonne lecture de cet OS que tu n'as pas corrigé… (C'est des vacances pour toi… juste le temps de la lecture… Après au boulot… Moi, Esclavagiste qui a dit cela ?) Je t'adore my great D-M… ta 'tite folle d'autrice… (Tu me prends une demi page Word ! Quoi ce n'est pas intéressant?)

**Disclamer **: Tout à JKR enfin tout ce qui ne relève pas de mon esprit tortueux et une partie est à quelqu'un que je citerais plus bas…

**Dédicace** (J'ai le droit si je vous jure…): « Si tu n'étais pas là comment pourrais je vivre ? Je ne connaîtrais pas ce bonheur qui m'enivre… Quand je suis dans tes bras mon coeur joyeux se livre. Comment pourrais je vivre, si tu n'étais pas là… » Tu m'auras comprise (…) je suppose (…), toi à qui ceci est destine… Au cas où tu ais un doute c bien pour toi Roger Merlin le rabbit blanc…

Bon trêve de plaisanterie place à la fiction ! Enfin !

**READ & ENJOY

* * *

**

**MONOCHROME **

« _Deux ans, deux ans sans nouvelles, puis cette lettre, cette simple lettre. _

_Une simple lettre._

_Je savais que tu étais parti pour mon bien, que rester à mes côtés nous obligerais à nous battre encore plus. Tu voulais me protéger. Tellement me protéger. Mais tu en étais incapable… Et c'est normal. _

_Je pouvais t'empêcher de te battre mais pour combien de morts ? Combien ? Trop pour qu'on le supporte. Je t'ai laissé partir comme tu le voulais, libre d'accomplir ce à quoi tu étais destiné._

_Et moi je t'ai suivi de loin .Rester ici me rapprochait de trop de souvenirs, de toi…_

_Je ne pouvais t'empêcher de réaliser cette prophétie que tu sois enfin libéré._

_Deux ans… C'est long deux ans… J'ai souffert… Je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier, je te sens toujours là, présent pour moi… Même malgré les 5000 Km qui nous séparaient, je savais que tu étais là avec moi…_

_Ces mots que tu as couchés sur le papier pour moi me prouvent que toi aussi tu pensais à moi. Maintenant je n'imaginerais plus ce que tu fais… Comment tu vis…_

_Ta lettre me laisse perplexe. Que dois-je penser ? Tes mots tournent sans cesse dans ma tête…_ »

Un jeune homme blond assis à un bureau posa sa plume. Il attrapa un parchemin plié au bout de sa table il le déplia et le lu.

_« Anyway I can try (quelque part je peux essayer)_

_Anything is the same circle (tout est le même cercle)_

_That leads to nowhere and I'm tired now (cela ne mène nulle part et je suis fatigue maintenant.)_

_Anyway I've lost my face (Quelque part j'ai perdu la face)_

_My dignity, my look (ma dignité, mon aspect)_

_All of these things are gone (toutes ces choses sont parties)_

_And I'm tired now (et je suis si fatigué maintenant)_

_But don't be scared (Mais n'ai pas peur)_

_I find a good job and I go to work (J'ai trouvé un bon emploi et je vais travailler)_

_Everyday on my old bicycle you loved (tous les jours, sur ma vieille bicyclette que tu aimais)_

_I'm pilling up some unread book under my bed (j'attrape quelques livres non lus sous mon lit)_

_And I really think, I'll never read (je crois que je ne les lirais jamais)_

_No concentration (pas d'alchimie)_

_Just a white disorder (un simple désordre blanc)_

_Everywhere around me (partout autour de moi)_

_You know I'm so tired (tu sais je suis si fatigué)_

_But don't worry (mais ne t'inquiète pas)_

_I often go to dinners and parties (je vais souvent à des dinners et des fêtes)_

_With some old friends who care for me (avec quelques vieux amis qui tiennent à moi)_

_Take me back home and stay (me ramènent à la maison et restent)_

_Monochrome floors monochrome walls ( sols monochromes, murs monochromes)_

_Just a white disorder around me (un simple désordre blanc autour de moi)_

_You know I'm so tired now (tu sais je suis si fatigue maintenant)_

_But don't worry (mais ne t'inquiète pas)_

_Monochrome floors monochrome walls (sols monochromes, murs monochromes)_

_Only absence near me (seulement de l'absence près de moi)_

_Nothing but silence around me (rien que du silence autour de moi)_

_Monochrome flat monochrome life (appartement monochrome, vie monochrome)_

_Only absence near me (seulement de l'absence près de moi)_

_Nothing but silence around me (rien que du silence autour de moi)_

_Sometimes I search an event (parfois, je cherche un évenement)_

_Or something to remember (ou un souvenir à me rapeller)_

_But I really got nothing in mind (mais je n'ai vraiment rien en tête)_

_Sometimes I open the windows (Parfois j'ouvre les fenêtres)_

_And listen people walking down streets (ET j'écoute les gens marcher à travers les rues)_

_There is a life out-there (il y a une vie en dehors d'ici)_

_Don't be scared (Mais n'ai pas peur)_

_I find a good job and I go to work (J'ai trouvé un bon emploi et je vais travailler)_

_Everyday on my bicycle you loved (tous les jours, sur la bicyclette que tu aimais tant)_

_Anyway I can try (quelque part je peux essayer)_

_Anything is the same circle (tout est le même cercle)_

_That leads to nowhere and I'm tired now (cela ne mène à nulle part et je suis fatigue maintenant.)_

_Anyway I've lost my face (Quelque part j'ai perdu la face)_

_My dignity, my look (ma dignité, mon aspect)_

_All of these things are gone (toutes ces choses sont parties)_

_And I'm tired now (et je suis si fatigue maintenant)_

_But don't worry (mais ne t'inquiète pas)_

_I often go to dinners and parties (je vais souvent à des dinners et des fêtes)_

_With some old friends who care for me (avec quelques vieux amis qui tiennent à moi)_

_Take me back home and stay (me ramènent à la maison et restent)_

_Monochrome floors monochrome walls (sols monochromes, murs monochromes)_

_Only absence near me (seulement de l'absence près de moi)_

_Nothing but silence around me (rien que du silence autour de moi)_

_Monochrome flat monochrome life (appartement monochrome, vie monochrome)_

_Only absence near me (seulement de l'absence près de moi)_

_Nothing but silence around me (rien que du silence autour de moi) »_

Il passa le doigt sur l'écriture et referma le parchemin. Il reprit sa plume

_« Je viens de relire ta lettre et je me retrouve là devant une feuille vierge… Je me rends compte que je connais ta lettre par cœur. Chaque plein et chaque délié me fait penser que peut-être toi aussi tu ressens ce besoin…_

_Cet appel de nos corps… de nos cœurs…_

_Dans mes rêves nous sommes encore ensemble, nous battants corps et âme l'un pour l'autre, l'un contre l'autre… _

_Ton visage est encore si présent dans mes pensées… Ton odeur est ancrée en moi… Ta voix murmure encore à mon oreille._

_Depuis toi, rien… Je n'ai rien vécu. Je suis si vide… Vide de ta présence._

_Si tu savais combien j'aimerais que l'on soit ensemble… Deux ans…_

_Comme toi, ma vie me semble sans couleur. Je suis revenu à cause de cette lettre. Et maintenant que je suis là, j'ai peur._

_Si tu savais comme j'ai peur… Peur que tu me repousses… Peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi… Peur que tu m'en veuilles de cette absence… Peur que tu me reproches de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles… » _

L'homme relu la lettre une autre fois. Cette écriture ces souvenirs, cette odeur… Il observa longuement l'enveloppe…

« Draco Malfoy » son nom était inscrit en lettre d'or…

Tout lui semblait si irréel, comme si tout c'était déroulé la veille. Il nageait dans un imbroglio de sentiments. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi penser. Répondre à la lettre lui avait semblé une bonne idée, mais il voulait plus, tellement plus… Et tout recommencer…

Il se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda la rue. Malgré la nuit fraîche et le smog londonien, la foule s'afférait encore dehors. Il inspira la ville et ses odeurs. Cela faisait longtemps que l'odeur des usines ne l'avait pas assailli ; il se rappela avec nostalgie l'époque où ils partageaient un appartement en ville. Il referma la fenêtre.

Il se retourna et observa la pièce. Il se rapprocha du grand lit. Il attrapa sa cape posée sur celui-ci. Il l'enfila. Il attrapa sa baguette posée sur la desserte et la mit dans une poche.

Il regarda la table de bureau recouverte de parchemins griffonnés, froissés ou déchirés. Il déchiffra rapidement les dernières lignes écrites.

Il attrapa le seul parchemin froissé à force de relecture. Il l'approcha de son visage et l'huma. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux s'imprégner de l'odeur. Il rouvrit les yeux posa la lettre et observa la pièce. Il sortit ferma la porte et descendit au dehors.

Il s'engouffra dans la foule et s'avançât dans la première ruelle sombre. Il transplanna.

Il arriva dans un parc. Il sortit de celui-ci rejoignant un lotissement morne de la banlieue londonienne. Il observa longuement les maisons. Il laissa son regard vagabonder plus particulièrement sur une des maisons et s'assit sur le trottoir en face.

Il resta longtemps assis par terre. La vie tournait autour de lui avec leur balai incessant de voiture et de passants. Il fini par se lever.

Il se rapprocha de la maison. Il frappa à la porte.

Un elfe lui ouvrit et l'invita à entrer. Il le débarrassa de sa cape et le conduisit au bureau de son maître. Il pria l'elfe de le laisser seul et de ne pas prévenir ce dernier. Il frappa à la porte et entra.

L'homme était là debout devant une bibliothèque bien fournie en grimoires. Il se retourna et réajusta ses lunettes.

Avant que son hôte n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il prit la parole.

« M'excuseras-tu un jour de t'avoir laissé partir sans rien dire ? Je t'aime encore Harry… » Le blond resta quelques instant le regard dans celui du brun. Il rompis le contact et repris la parole, cependant sa voix était plus un murmure. « Pardonne moi… »

Le brun se rapprocha et lui prit les mains. « Tu n'y est pour rien… » Il combla rapidement l'espace qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent dans un baiser chaste. Le brun se recula légèrement. « Tu m'as tellement manqué… Je t'aime Draco Lucius Malfoy. »

* * *

Sentimental à souhait n'est ce pas ? (si vous ne voulez pas lire ce qui suit merci de mettre une review quand même…)

Bien la lettre écrite par Harry est une chanson, pour ceux que ça intéresse, je vous conseille de l'écouter, elle est superbe… C'est **Monochrome de Yann TIERSEN** (un mec de chez moi… celui qui a fait la musique d'Amélie Poulain) chanté par **Dominique A** (que je conseille si vous ne connaissez pas) sur **l'album le phare**. Il y un lien vers un site pour écouter gratuitement et même regarder le clip de la chanson, dans ma bio… il suffit d'y aller de cliquer sur écouter l'album le phare c'est la troisième chanson.

J'ai fait une bonne pub non ?

Maintenant une autre pub mais c de l'auto promo…

* * *

**Bande annonce.**

Je suis Harry Potter-

_C'est l'histoire d'un jeune homme ;_

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir, je suis attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor »

Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore.-

_Et du directeur de son école ;_

« Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un. »

Nous c'est Hermione et Ron-

_De ses amis ;_

« Et moi aussi. Nous ne sommes pas tes meilleurs amis pour rien… »

Je suis Dhélia-

_D'une fille amoureuse ;_

« Si tu réussi a caser une fille dans ton emploi du temps surchargé, Dis le moi… J'aimerai postuler… »

Draco Malfoy-

_D'un ex ennemis ;_

« Il ne faut pas croire que je suis un perfide serpent… Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses… »

Appelez moi Molly Weasley-

_D'une mère de sept enfants ;_

« Il n'y a pas de mais maman, je ne veux pas savoir ! »

Sirius Black pour vous servir-

_D'un ressuscité ;_

« Et bien je peux te pincer pour te confirmer que tu ne rêve pas, mais oui, c'est bien moi… »

Lord vous savez qui-

_Et d'un gros méchant._

« Je vais te détruire t'anéantir, comme j'ai déjà pu tuer ta seule famille »

…

AD « La nuit risque d'être longue. »

HP « Heureusement que vous êtes là… »

_Et tout ceci prendra un sens à la fin…_

« Je suis content, c'est juste un peu surprenant, c'est tout… »

**A FLEUR DE PEAU…**

Par Dinoushette

**Sur vos écran cet été…

* * *

**

Bien je crois que je vais arrêter là parce que vous devez avoir décrochés depuis longtemps… Une tite review quand même ?

Bisouxxx tout le monde…A très vite pour un nouvel OS


End file.
